<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by HitachiinTwiins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062540">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins'>HitachiinTwiins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil's Past and Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Logan is barely there, Remus is also barely there, Sick Character, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is sick, he didn't open up about everything about him so he didn't go to Patton or Logan, he went to Janus.</p><p>The titles say everything, almost. I'm not that creative with titles/summaries.</p><p>This fic does take part in Virgil's Past and Future series, although it isn't necessary to read the previous works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil's Past and Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... My head finally was able to type a sick day fic I’m half-ish happy but, at least I feel accomplished? I don’t know. I just needed to write it.</p><p>English is not my first language and please let me know if I need to tag anything else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weirdly Virgil was tired, more tired than normal as he gets up looking at his phone to check the time, 2 pm. He didn't mind at all about it as he gets up from his bed, a bit of dizziness as he slowly places a hand over his head. Fear slowly rising as he closes his eyes, his room wasn't that bright, yet it seemed like it had a sun over his head.</p><p>"No." His tone was darker, his breath started to uneven as he gets up, taking his jacket out and so his shirt. He honestly didn't want to damage those as he walks towards his bathroom, finding what he already knew. His face was now with eight eyes, his mouth had fangs as he starts to panic.</p><p>"No no No No No NO!" He wants to yell as he looks around his room, he couldn't go out like this, he couldn't let the main core find him like this! He wrote a small note for the main core.</p><p>A few seconds later he was sinking out from his room, his safest place to the most dangerous place at all. Looking at the dark commons room, he hissed at Wrath, who tried to get near him. "Get lost." Looking at the ceiling he could see why Wrath was feeling like he could do something, the Dark Commons was getting in slow chaos.</p><p>As he didn't have the time he started to walk towards Deceit's room, luckily for him he was still good enough to walk. But... Till when? A couple of knocks, yet the yellow trait didn't open the door. So he tried again. "Dee, open up. Please?"</p><p>His tone probably did the deceitful side scared because in a second he was already opening the door looking confused. "Anx? What... Oh..." It took a few seconds for him to understand and pull the other inside. "Oh, Vee." That is all Janus could say.</p><p>"I... Every second that passes I feel more tired, more... Sick. I think..." Virgil coughed at that as he was pulled to lay down on the snake's bed.</p><p>"Right calm down okay? Can you pass the rights to me?" Janus understood exactly why the other was there. Soon he could see a purple paper appearing.</p><p>"With this paper, I give Janus the authority of the Dark Commons Room, so he can rule over while he has this paper. But the authority, this paper, of the Dark Commons Room shall be returned to me, Virgil, in seven days, this paper can't be changed by Janus. If you don't return, you shall know that Wrath will torture you for the rest of eternity." Anxiety tells the words as it appears on the paper, and so giving him to Janus.</p><p>As soon as he picks up the paper he could feel the words and the meaning, closing his eyes as he places the paper inside his cape. "Fine, what you need?" Deceit didn't seem annoyed, instead, he felt worried as he helps the purple side to lay down.</p><p>"Check on Thomas, and then Remus. If Thomas is sick, mean that Remus's nightmares won't be..." He coughs again as he lays on his stomach and soon spider's legs started to appear.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Okay." With that Janus sink out, finding Thomas and certainly, he was sick as he summons Logan, who looked at him confused. "I will make it quickly okay?" The navy trait nods, but let the yellow one keeps talking. "Thomas is sick someone needs to help him to recover. Virgil is in my room, he has spider features all over his body and isn't able to stop his tempest tongue. So, for the time been, he is staying there. Since he doesn't want you guys to see him like that."</p><p>"Oh... That explains why he let that note." Logic mused at the thought as he looks at Thomas. "Okay, I can take care of Thomas, can you...?"</p><p>Deceit cut his words, as he smirks. "Of course I can take care of Virgil. Just please, if you need to send someone to receive or deliver news, ask Roman to come. He can come by a portal in the imagination I will ask Remus to do instead of sinking in, but I highly advise to keep it minimum."</p><p>Logan nods at that as he sits down on Thomas's bed starting to take care of him.</p><p>After that, Janus was back in the Dark Commons Room, looking that the paper started to effect there, he just did what he does best. Moving the other's hand for their mouth. "I will make myself clear. I'm not the gentlest as Anxiety, so if one of you ever fuck up I will throw the person to Remus's nightmares. And we all know, how scary they are when Thomas is sick. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded as Janus put their hands down. "Good."</p><p>He started to walk upstairs when he felt a hand over his shoulder, turning to meet blood-red eyes. But said hand was soon off him as he just sees the other trait smirking, returning to sit on the couch. Deceit ignored those thoughts as he walks towards the green and black door knocking on it. "Remus. Open up."</p><p>He got more concerned when the other didn't immediately open it, as he opens it. "Remus?" He could see the Dark Creativity laying on the bed. "Oh no... Remus! Please keep yourself awake!" Janus was soon at his side shaking him.</p><p>The man in question opens up his eyes slowly. "J?" His tone was weak and concerned. "What is happening?"</p><p>Deceit pulled him up. "Come on, let's go to my bedroom." They both did their way for the yellow door, as soon as they were there the lying side helped the other to lay down on the now free bed. Since Virgil was hanging in the ceiling sleeping. "Okay, so Thomas is sick. Which means, sick time. I guess."</p><p>"Oh..." Remus's voice was hoarse. "That explains, why I'm thinking nothing... Wait... The nightmares!"</p><p>"Yeah... Don't worry about that." Virgil says as he summons one spider, the height was around their waist. "Just... Urgh, I hate when this happens." His voice was back to normal as he isn't repressing his trait anymore.</p><p>"Oh! Scare bear didn't see you there." Although Dark Creativity was joking it was easy to see that he was pale and with no malice, almost sounding like Roman.</p><p>"Okay, now Remus I need you to create a portal for your brother's side of imagination to here." Janus said as he sits down on the chair.</p><p>Remus didn't like it, as he frowns, but he looked around finding a full mirror, so he used that as the portal. "Done... It's in his castle."</p><p>"Thanks." Deceit says as he thinks. "Now you two sleep, I will find or do something you both can eat."</p><p>Both of the males growled at that, not liking how the yellow trait was treating them, but both couldn't do anything as they just looked at each other and closed their eyes.</p><p>Janus chuckled at that as he goes to the kitchen and started to do something for them to eat. He shouldn't be happy, but he was. And the only reason was that Virgil still trusted them more when he was sick, to the point to actually stay there with them.</p><p>He was happy about it, he wanted to be with the other more, after all, it was Anxiety that changed everything around. That makes them better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't type a good end, I don't know why I wanted to type this so bad to the point of giving me writer's block in all other fics. But yeaaaaaah I finally did it! Even though it's NOT my proudest fic, I'm just satisfied that I challenged myself on that and was finally able to type and end up somewhere half-ish happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>